Every Time
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Dean sighed as he rested his head on her head. He didn’t want to jump into something too fast, but he didn’t want to lose her either. T for language


**Every time**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone. This is my newest Supernatural story. Please read and review and I hope that you like it! Please review it and give me an idea for my next one!!**

**Summary:****Dean sighed as he rested his head on her head. He didn't want to jump into something too fast, but he didn't want to lose her either.**

* * *

_Notice me, Take my Hand  
Why are we, Strangers when  
our love is Strong  
Why carry on without me?_

Jo bit her lip and she looked at Dean who sat across the other room. Jo and Dean had been working on a case together and had been struggling to keep their four month relationship alive. Even though they had Sam also working with them to help them keep their grounds, Dean and Jo couldn't help getting into a fight. They eventually made up and were fine, but this argument was like no other before. This time actually involved swearing and punching and trying to bring Sam into it. They had promised each other not to let it get to that. Jo looked over at Dean and saw that he was trying his hardest not to look at her. Jo sighed and turned to face him, knowing that he wouldn't towards her.

"Can you at least be a man about it and look at me?" Jo demanded. Dean rolled his eyes and he turned to her. It was clear by her eyes that she had a mix of anger and hurt in her eyes. And Dean tried to make it very clear that his eyes reflected the same thing. But he had to be a man about it and not crumble to her.

"I'm looking at you now." Dean said anger still in his voice. Jo rolled her eyes and slowly began to walk over to him.

"Good…now we need to talk about this Dean." Jo said, trying to be the mature one between the two. Dean rolled his eyes and got up from his chair. He stared at her angrily and had no regret.

"What is there to talk about? You're a bitch who is short-tempered and likes to kick her boyfriend in the jewels." Dean said, cringing at the memory of Jo kicking him. Jo rolled her eyes angrily and she stomped over to him.

"Well I don't recall you acting like a perfect boyfriend when you punched me out and lost your temper too." Jo fought back, her voice slowly rising. Dean walked right in her face and argued back with her.

"Well who was the one who brought Sam into this argument?! Because it certainly wasn't me!" Dean yelled.

"It wasn't like you scared him off either Dean! You were the one who had to be an asshole and start bringing violence and punching Sam in the face and then on me!" Jo screamed.

"I didn't mean to hit Sam don't you turn the tables on my you little bitch!" Dean screamed as loud as he could, his voice aching due to it. To Dean's shock, Jo didn't say anything back in return. She just stared at Dean and blinked a few times. Jo crossed her arms across her chest and sighed at Dean.

"Dean…what happened to us? We used to be so happy, what happened?" Jo asked, sounding truly saddened by their situation. Dean sighed too, almost shocked that he was suddenly saddened by what happened too.

"I thought we were too Jo…I don't know, we have just been fighting a lot lately for no reason. Heck, what the hell was this big fight about?" Dean asked as he and Jo went to sit on the bed. Jo sighed and looked the other way.

"I wanted us to settle down after this hunt."

_  
And Every time I try to fly, I fall  
without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby _

Dean bit his lip as hard as he could. Jo wanted them to have a long lasting committed relationship. Commitment. The word alone scared him. Why would Jo even think that Dean would be willing to face such a word? He would never be able to have a steady commitment. That's just how he is. Dean sat closer to Jo and he took hold of her pale hand and she looked into his hazel eyes and he looked back in hers. For a moment, he thought he could see sadness in Jo's beautiful eyes.

"Jo…it's only been four months. Why are you trying to rush into things? And what about the job and all the people that we need to save? You want to throw all that away so we can tie our relationship with a ring? Why can't we just do it the Gene Simmons way?" Dean asked, trying his hardest to lighten the mood. Jo sighed and she tried to let go of Dean's hand, but he held her hand tightly. Jo sighed.

"I'm not talking about marriage Dean. I just want to live together and take a few months off so we can have _our_ time." Jo said, emphasizing the word 'our' so Dean would understand what she was talking about. Dean nodded his head, knowing what she was talking about.

"Yeah…our time. Our time is very sexy, in case I never told you that before." Dean said with a playful wink. Jo didn't smile or laugh like she usually did when he did stuff like that. She only stared at him blankly. Jo sighed again.

"If our time is so sexy, then why haven't I been getting it lately? Yes, I know the hunt and stuff, I get it but why can't we even just have a few hour breaks in between our hunts. Even when we're not out investigating, you and Sam are always on the laptop going over facts you already know! I know I sound so selfish, but I really need your attention right now Dean. You're sending me the wrong message and I'm beginning to get scared about it." Jo explained, sadness overwhelming her. She was now scared of the possibility that things weren't working for her and Dean anymore.

_I make believe, that you are here  
It's the only way, I see clear  
what have I done?  
You seem to move uneasy  
_

Dean looked at Jo and looked at every detail about her. It just occurred to him that she hardly wore makeup. She was wearing makeup, but it was very natural looking. It wasn't pounded on her face. She has beautiful light brown eyes that would shine and catch his attention no matter what he was doing. Her hair was a natural golden honey color and it glimmered in the light. Her hair was long with light waves and few ringlets. Dean ran a hand through her hair and he lazily played with a ringlet. Dean sighed as he rested his head on her head. He didn't want to jump into something too fast, but he didn't want to lose her either.

"I'm sorry Jo." Dean said sadly. Jo sighed sadly as well.

"Sorry for what?" She asked coldly.

"That I can't be the ideal boyfriend. I know that Sam would make a better one. He's a damn poet writer. I'm sorry I can't be good like him." Dean told her. Jo sighed again and she turned to face Dean.

"Dean, I really don't want to hear the sympathy talk from you right now. I'm tired of that always being the reason why I forgive you. For once, I just want you to actually be serious about this. You make our relationship seem like such a joke." Jo accused. Dean shook his head in self defense.

"No I don't!" Dean protested. Jo rolled her eyes and looked at Dean firmly.

"Oh so you mean that when you and Sam were at the bar asking those butch looking guys about our hunt, you saying 'I'd tap that' and looking at my ass really means I love you. Well that's a really classy way of saying it then." Jo said, truly hurt. Dean raised both his eyebrows and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like me. But Jo, I didn't think that it bothered you so much." Dean said truthfully. Jo looked away from Dean and she got up from off the bed.

"I just don't know anymore Dean. I thought that asking for us to live together would make all our problems better…clearly not. It's only making things worse. I don't know what else we can do Dean…I don't know if we should stay together."

_  
And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby  
_

Dean immediately jumped off the bed and he ran to Jo's side and held her tightly, refusing to let her go. Sure they argued a lot and she was acting like a bitch, but he didn't have it in him to let her go. He didn't want to lose another person. Jo was the first girl who taught him how to love someone. As Dean hugged her tightly, he got a sniff of her hair and found that it smelt like strawberries. It must have been her shampoo. It smelt good. Dean looked down at her, with desperate pleading eyes.

"Jo, please don't say that. Please, we can make this work. If I have to become a poet like Sammy, then I will. Please Jo, this will work." Dean pleaded desperately. Jo looked into his desperate eyes and didn't know what to think.

"Dean, how many times in our relationship have you said that and then we just start up fighting again? I don't know about you, but I've lost count. How do I know that this time will be any different?" Jo asked, slowly beginning to let go of him. Dean sighed and pulled her back in closer to him.

"Because I'm willing to be a commitment guy now."

_  
I may have made it rain  
Please, forgive me  
my weakness caused you pain  
and this song is my story  
at night I pray  
that soon your face  
Will fade away _

"What?" Jo asked, shocked and surprised. Dean was actually willing to commit to her now? Dean nodded his head as his hands wandered up and down her back, sending chills down her back.

"You're right Jo. I don't pay attention to you when we're hunting and Sam does sometimes get in the way of our alone time. And I think that we should move in to a small apartment and we can take a break from hunting and then we'll get back on it. And we'll both be a pain in the ass for each other. But everything will work. I don't care what it takes; I'm not letting you go." Dean told her with a loving smile. And Jo could tell by his genuine eyes, that his loving smile was real. Jo smiled in return and held him back.

"It sounds like a plan then. I love you Dean." Jo said with love in her voice. Dean held her and smiled at her.

"I love you too." Dean said as they kissed each other passionately. Moments passed and then they let go of each other's lips and Dean smirked at Jo.

"What are you smirking at mister?" Jo asked.

"When you told Sam he gets in the way of everything and then kicked him out, what do you think he did after?" Dean asked. Jo thought for a moment.

"I'm sure that he went to get himself a single hotel room. Why you miss him already?" Jo asked with a wink. Dean shook his head with a playful grin.

"No…I was just thinking…I really miss our sexy time together…you know…when it's just us. And we get it on." Dean winked. Jo grinned and she pushed him on the bed and she jumped on top of him.

"If you wanted to seduce me, you could just ask." Jo said as she crushed her lips on top of Dean's and they began to _really_ get it on.

_And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

* * *

_**Okay so you all know what to do, leave a review!! Also, I want to write a Dean/Bela story…ideas anyone? If so, tell me about it in the review!!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
